criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Causatum
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 13 | EpNum = 23 | GnSNum = C2E70 | Airdate = 2019-07-11 19:00 PDT | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventieth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' Last we left off: The Mighty Nein, upon investigating a series of strange occurrences where portals that seemed to open to various locations in the Abyss began to appear across Xhorhas, had found the individual responsible through scrying means, hunted down a meeting point, and when they fled northward toward Bazzoxan, you followed this entity, this Obann, into a subterranean tomb, known colloquially or historically as the King's Cage, as you came to discover. There, in the depths below, you went through all manner of dangerous traps, challenges, terrible creatures, and reflections of yourselves, even, before eventually coming to a chamber where you found some sort of a tomb itself. A sarcophagus was there and Obann had essentially been letting you do the hard work for him. Beginning to read from a tablet, the chains began to tear apart from this sarcophagus. Attempting to stop him but failing, it completed, and as such unleashed what you came to find to be The Laughing Hand, a champion of The Crawling King, Torog. In the course of this battle, Obann seemingly was destroyed but in his final moments called out to Yasha, connecting to this past connection they seemed to have, and asking to avenge him. At which point, she began to be overtaken. So it was the Mighty Nein versus Yasha and The Laughing Hand. The battle began to turn rapidly and you all turned tail to flee with your lives, and through a series of very, very tight choices and tactical decisions, managed to all make it out alive, sealing the door behind you, running through the remaining dangers that led you into this chamber, and considering the terrible scenario of leaving your friend behind under the influence of this entity. You've made your way toward Bazzoxan for an evening's rest to figure out what and where the Mighty Nein are to go and do. So, as you all make your way to Bazzoxan, holding up for the evening, purchasing another night of rest at the top of the same shop, though seemingly to yourselves for this particular evening, what would you like to do? Part I Break Part II Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (through Jester's Scry spell) * Caleb Widogast New Returning * The Traveler * Yeza Brenatto * Shakäste (through Jester's Sending spell) * Obann (through Jester's Scry spell) * Leylas Kryn * Abrianna Mirimm * Essek Thelyss * Dairon Mentioned * Astrid * The Laughing Hand Inventory Quotations * Caleb: From what I understand, your time is limited. Very limited. Care to contribute anything to the conversation? Unidentified Scourger: Not particularly. I’m just waiting for my sentence. Caleb: It has a period on the end. * Unidentified Scourger: I will say it’s fascinating to see who is now working with the other side. Caleb: Some of us get tired of macabre fairy tales. So you enjoy your mouthful of lies, when they choke it out of you. * The Traveler: To live is to be sad, time and time again. But you also get to be happy. References Art: